We'll Be Fine
by xBeeautiful
Summary: Draco wants to be best in everything, but Hermione is in his way. Against Blaise's advice, Draco uses his seductive powers to gain an upper hand in the situation - but is he in control of his feelings? Can a Pureblood fall in love with a Mudblood? DM/HG.
1. The Heads

**We'll Be Fine**

A/N: Okay. This is my first fanfiction in a very long time, hehe. So yeah, I'm sorry if it's awful and now I'd like to ask for help in any way possible D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter films, books, ****toys****, whatever – they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I do own whatever you don't notice – so please don't steal. ****Thank you (:**

Okay then, please enjoy the story and review hehe. All I can do is ask, and please no nasty comments because they just hurt. Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms! Another note here, this is set in the seventh year and continues as though nothing happened. Draco and Snape are still at Hogwarts normally, Dumbledore's all well and good, and no one's in a relationship (Harry/Ginny etc).

* * *

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy rubbed his back as he walked toward the Hogwarts Express. Lucius Malfoy was particularly cruel when he wanted to be, especially to his growing son who was more of a sleep-around than Lucius approved of. Still, the beatings he had got the previous night were enough to make Draco wince every time something touched his back. And a good example of that wincing would be that morning, as an over-excited Pansy Parkinson leapt on him. Growling, Draco threw her off him and continued his pained walk to the train – he was not in the mood for her at that moment. Pansy whimpered as she walked alongside him, but as she reached out for his hand, he coldly twitched it away from her grip and began to hurry his pace. A few moments later, the incredibly suave Blaise Zabini stepped beside him and followed his friend's trail, looking amusedly between Pansy and Draco.

"I'm surprised you haven't fired a spell at her yet, Draco m'boy," Blaise chuckled to himself, but as he received no sort of reply from Draco, there was something obviously the matter. Blaise almost asked, but his eyes shifted to Draco's pale hand rubbing his back gently. "You've really got to get some treatment for stuff like that, you know. If it carries on, there's going to be nothing left for the girls," Draco smirked at his friend and Blaise's expression seemed to soften as he finally received a response. The two boarded the train and hurried to find a compartment, but as usual first thing in a morning, they got separated in the horde of students.

"For fuck's sake!" Draco shoved a third year aside, who accidentally dropped his bag which sent Draco tumbling over the rest of the students and landing on something solid that didn't appear to be the floor. "Woops," he muttered, without real care. He stood up and was about to offer the other student a hand when he realised who it had been. Hermione Granger glared up at him from the floor and he smirked, "oh sorry, I would help but touching you might give me some Mudblood disease," Draco laughed coldly to himself, sauntering down the train to find Blaise. Hermione groaned, pulling herself up from the floor and brushing the small amount of dirt that had gathered on the back of her new robes. Looking back at the blonde head of Draco Malfoy, she muttered words of hate under her breath and vowed silently that she would find a way to get him back.

888

Hogwarts couldn't have held more splendour or grandness as the Stagecoaches rolled smoothly toward the castle. Hermione was talking animatedly to Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Harry about her holiday in Rome and even managed to laugh harmlessly at the things Luna came out with. However, her mind was working furiously with revenge as the motivator and she had no idea what it was, but she felt unbelievably risky and active suddenly. The group arrived at Hogwarts and hurried inside for the warmth that greeted them. Nothing raised their spirits more than seeing the bright Great Hall open before them, with the glimmering golden plates and goblets placed neatly on the four long house tables, and the staff beaming down at them from their raised table at the top of the Hall. Following her friends in, someone barged past her, almost knocking her to her knees. Hermione looked around and grimaced as a familiar blonde was chuckling callously to himself as he lead the way to the Slytherin table. Ron and Harry noticed this and were halfway to retrieving their wands until Hermione shook her head and pulled them to their house table.

"He's such a bloody git, that Malfoy," Ron cursed as Hermione giggled at him; Ron blushed and busied himself with fetching the goblet that he had knocked over in surprise. The Hall turned silent as the first years trotted in nervously behind Professor McGonagall, and stood uneasily as she brought back the three legged stool that held the ancient Sorting Hat. Hermione hardly paid any attention to the Sorting that year. The Hat had nothing much to say and she didn't know anyone who was coming up that year so she only paid attention when someone joined their house. As Head Girl, she found it her responsibility to welcome the new students as warmly as possible. Hermione fidgeted with her shining badge and repeatedly took it off to examine it and then pin it back onto her robes. Soon enough, both Harry and Ron got annoyed at her feverish actions and shouted at her to stop.

McGonagall tapped on her goblet lightly with her spoon, and the Hall turned deadly silent once more. It was time for Dumbledore's welcoming speech, which, as usual, Hermione listened to intently for any hidden messages that she so enjoyed to pick up.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back to everyone else. I am delighted to see your faces here once more, and hope not to keep you waiting much longer. Before I begin telling you all of the school rules, I would like to congratulate our Prefects and our Head Boy and Girl. I would also like to mention that the Head Boy and Girl are expected to wait behind in the Hall after the Prefects have taken their houses to their dormitories. Now, onto the rules..." Hermione turned away uninterestedly as if everything else didn't matter. So, nothing worth mentioning was happening after all. But she thought that it would be unwise to mention Voldemort the first second students returned to Hogwarts.

888

After the feast, Hermione bid her friends farewell as she sat stationary in her seat. A while later, she looked around to see who the Head Boy was, expecting it to be someone like Ernie Macmillan. But a disgruntled sigh escaped her lips as the most annoying blonde she had ever met stared amusedly at her from across the Hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for them both to go to him, which they did without hesitation. He smiled gently at them both, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes that made Hermione grin with joy at returning to Hogwarts, but that which rather annoyed Draco. After a while of watching them both, he began to speak.

"I congratulate you both on your success, and hope that you will not disregard the duties you both have," he eyed Draco warily, "now, you will not be living together as of yet because there was a slight delay during the holidays and there are still some modifications being made to your living quarters, however there is sufficient room for you both in your respective dormitories with the other students in your year. Here is a list of your duties, and there is another sheet which contains all of the passwords for this month for your houses." Dumbledore handed them both two sheets of parchment and Hermione immediately scanned the list of duties she had. Draco merely pocketed them and decided to look them over later. "Now, with that out of the way, I bid you goodnight and I, or your Heads of Houses, will inform you of when your living quarters are complete. For the time being, I suggest you return to your friends."

Hermione said goodnight to the headmaster and turned on her heel quickly, wanting nothing more to leave Draco Malfoy's company as promptly as possible. However, after muttering a sort of goodbye to his headmaster, Draco strode after Hermione contentedly. He was enjoying the time he had to torment her without her two boyfriends jumping to defence. Ignoring the presence of her enemy, Hermione carried on quickly and noticed that Draco hadn't parted with her to continue on to the dungeons as they both climbed the staircase. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and whipped around to glare at Draco, who was wearing his trademark smirk, as per usual.

"What do you want with me, Malfoy?! Because I have to admit, this is getting unbelievably annoying!" Hermione yelled at him, but in a quieter voice than she would have usually used. Draco looked sarcastically wounded and mocked being hurt by what she had said which only infuriated her more. "Either you tell me or I'll knock you down the staircase on your backside," Draco decided that he would reply this time.

"Oh, I don't really want anything, Granger. I just thought it would be very gentleman-like of me to make sure the Head Girl got to her temporary dormitory safe and sound," Draco drawled in a tone dripping with sarcasm. Hermione glared at him even more and ascended the staircase, continuing upwards to the portrait of the Fat Lady – though she didn't pay any attention to the couple as she was having her own heated debate with an old, bedraggled wizard that was holding a grubby bottle of something alcoholic, as far as Hermione guessed. "Now, do you think we should become _study buddies_ or something, now we're going to be living together?" Draco laughed frostily; Hermione turned on him and almost gave in to the temptation of whipping her wand out and attacking him there and then. "Now, now, you don't want to have your temper ruin this Head Girl status, do you?" Hermione's face became even more ridden with anger.

"Malfoy, I will tell you now and I hope you understand – when we are sharing living quarters, there is no chance in _Hell_ that I would spend more than five minutes anywhere near you, unless there was an important reason behind it, like if Dumbledore was speaking to us," Hermione informed him icily, she noticed a reaction flick across Draco's face for a second, or thought she did, as she took on that tone of voice. "Now good night, and please do not bother me with your ridiculous ideas of being 'study buddies' ever again."

Hermione muttered the password so only the Fat Lady and herself could hear and before Draco could get a word in edgeways, Hermione had disappeared into the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco smirked and almost burst out in laughter at the annoyance he had been, but stopped as he saw the amused look on the Fat Lady's face. He glowered at her for a moment, awaiting an explanation.

"You're going to have to try harder to get that one, or maybe choose a different method of seduction," the Fat Lady suggested, but knew she had presumed the wrong thing from the disgusted look on the young Malfoy's face. However, she saw something twinkle in his eye that she didn't think he was aware of, "but as far as I've known that girl, she wouldn't give her reputation and knowledge up for a whole lot, especially seeing as that's the reason she beats you in everything in the school, practically." Draco glared even more as the Fat Lady giggled away. He stomped down the staircases and as he retreated into the cool shade of the dungeons, he was hit by an idea.

He always hated being second best. And the Fat Lady had just given him an idea on how to reclaim his rightful place at the top of the list.

_"You're going to have to try harder to get that one, or maybe choose a different method of seduction..."_


	2. The Plan

We'll Be Fine

A/N: Here's chapter two, yay! I've not had much spare time recently, because my mock exams are coming up soon, plus the amount of coursework and homework I've had to do is almost unbearable "cries" but anyway, this is a good retreat. So yeah, I hope you enjoy the story and I hope it gets a bit more interesting for you all from this moment onwards "laughs" Also, if anyone can be bothered, I'd like to know whether my chapters are too long/short, because I really have no clue as to whether I should lengthen them or shorten them. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine. Anything you don't recognize, don't steal. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_He always hated being second best. And the Fat Lady had just given him an idea on how to reclaim his rightful place at the top of the list._

Draco hadn't bothered trying to get friendly with Hermione for a few days, he was planning. The most shocking thing to Draco wasn't the whole idea, but it was the fact that he hadn't enlightened Blaise with it. At breakfast on the fourth day back at Hogwarts, Snape sauntered down to Draco's seat, placing a firm, cold hand on his shoulder. At the same time, McGonagall had strode down to Hermione and had caught her attention without touching her. Draco and Hermione turned to their Heads of Houses, wondering what they were going to be told – and an angered look shot across Hermione's face as she guessed what was about to come out of the professor's mouth.

"The Heads' living quarters have been finished, finally, so you will be able to move into your dormitory tonight. Both you and Mr. Malfoy have been excused from your duties so you can get familiar with your new living quarters, however, your things will be moved by myself and professor Snape," McGonagall informed Hermione in a business-like tone. Sighing, Hermione nodded, thanked her teacher for telling her, accepted the list of passwords and turned back to her breakfast. The time had come at last, and Hermione was dreading it. Meanwhile, Draco was almost laughing with glee at being able to put his plan into action that day. Snape stalked back to his seat after informing Draco of the news, and giving Draco a list of passwords for the Head Dormitory. He turned back to his seat, a malicious smile playing on his lips, and it was that which convinced Blaise that something was the matter with his friend.

"You're plotting something, aren't you?" Blaise asked in a barely audible voice. Draco laughed at his friend for saying such things as if they were a secret, "come on Draco, you're going to have to tell me some time. I just know it," he prophesized as he so loved to do. "I'm guessing it's something to do with that Granger girl, otherwise you wouldn't be smirking as much as you are since being told about your new dormitory." Draco smirked at his friend for being so good at finding out these things, but didn't fill Blaise in at that moment as he noticed a familiar, dark figure meandering toward him. Pansy snaked her arms around her supposed boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the cheek, as he wouldn't let her move anywhere else. Blaise looked almost reproachfully at Pansy before turning away.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked forward, past the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, for some reason his sight was guided to the Gryffindor table, where a bushy haired female was lifting her sight up to eventually meet his. He didn't know what to do, whether to look away or to keep Hermione locked in his eyesight. She wasn't looking away either, they were just sitting there, frozen, as if nothing else required their attention. Eventually Pansy's rough hand pulled Draco's face to hers and he had to act quickly to avoid a full on encounter with her lips. To his annoyance, Hermione had also looked away and with a growl, he decided to ignore Pansy for the rest of the day.

That night was just as difficult as the morning, as none of the Slytherin girls were letting Draco go easily. Pansy had even tried using a spell to bind herself to him permanently, but as Draco had reminded her coldly, her magical ability was nothing compared to his and her feeble attempt would last nothing more than two seconds. Blaise alone accompanied Draco out of the common room and met Severus Snape outside; nodding approval at Blaise being there, the three began their assent to the Head Dormitory. Hermione decided not to bring a friend with her, as she had promised herself to study and do homework all night – by doing this she hoped she would be able to escape Malfoy for as long as possible. Grimacing, she wondered whether the 'Slytherin Sex God' had brought along a one night stand to help him get familiar with his new surrounding, Hermione made a personal note to use any spells necessary to stop unwanted noises coming from Malfoy's room to hers. McGonagall walked in front of Hermione, so she had no idea of the many faces her student was pulling, but it hardly mattered. McGonagall's mind was working furiously, she didn't like the prospect of having to deal with her students and also a Slytherin and a Gryffindor having to live together, especially Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Sighing, McGonagall thanked the Heavens that it hadn't been Harry picked instead of Hermione.

The five people met in front of a large portrait of a beautiful phoenix lying in a nest of ashes that curled around the fiery body. It's amber eyes sparkled as it saw the people standing in front of it, and bowing down, the phoenix cocked its beautiful head to one side, awaiting the password.

"Unicorn blood," McGonagall said firmly. The phoenix nodded and lay down in its bed as the portrait swung open just enough for the five to get through. Behind this portrait was a small cave in the wall which was home to another portrait. This time, it was a small girl standing in front of a dark wooden door. The girl was wearing a knee-length Victorian dress and held a white pot, decorated mask on her face with one hand, whilst the other was at her side. For the second time, McGonagall said the password. "Philosopher's stone." And this time, the portrait didn't open, however, the girl turned the doorknob and the door swung open, revealing a dark stone passageway. Snape entered first, followed by McGonagall, then Draco, Blaise and then Hermione. The tunnel wasn't long; it hardly took them two minutes to walk down it. Snape opened the last door that hid them from the Head Dormitory, and Hermione was impressed with everything so far. Secretly, Draco was too.

Gasping, Hermione couldn't help but fall in love with the common room straight away. The whole area was like a large living room, with a finely decorated Victorian styled fire place on the left side of the door and three tall bookcases adorning the right side. Along the right wall were huge French windows that were covered with deep red curtains. Comfortable armchairs, sofas, and dining tables were placed around the room, and there was also a dark wooden dining table surrounded by dining chairs. In the top left corner of the common room was a small kitchen area, complete with fridge, cooker, microwave, coffee machine, kettle and plenty drawers and cupboards. At the far end of the room was a spiralling gothic black staircase that twirled up to the second floor which had three dark oak doors. Hermione noticed a golden engraving of a lion on the door to the right, a silver snake on the door to the left and the middle door had a white plaque on it that read 'Bathroom' in black writing. McGonagall and Snape both explained, to the student's disgust, that for the time being they would have to share the bathroom. In the haste of finishing the dormitory, they hadn't had time to separate the room. There was also a joint balcony which was accessible through a door in both bedrooms and joint outside. Despite the bathroom annoyance, Hermione was practically in Heaven.

As soon as the two professors left, Hermione hurried to the bookcases to her right to examine what general books were there. Draco ignored this and immediately left for his bedroom with Blaise. After a while, Hermione decided to inspect her own bedroom, wondering what else she could fall in love with. To no immediate surprise, both room were decorated to each students' respective house colours and were fairly large, containing a large quantity of books, a studying area, an extremely luxurious bed that was rather huge, and true to the professors' words, there were two other doors: one leading into the bathroom, and one onto the balcony. Hermione sat on her bed with a pile of Transfiguration books that she had never heard of before. She was astounded with the amount of books in the dormitory that she hadn't heard of, and couldn't wait to read them all. And for that moment, she had decided to put off school work. Meanwhile, Blaise was insisting that Draco inform him of what he was planning.

"I just want to become best in the school, for once. If it wasn't for that stupid Granger, I'd be the best. Don't you understand? It's her that's stealing my spot at the top of each exam scoreboard, it's her that's stealing the intelligence spotlight – and now she's even learning how to fly! Soon, there'll be nothing that she isn't good at; the only thing that she hasn't stolen from me is the popularity..." Draco's voice trailed off and then he gasped, realising that if he didn't act quickly, his popularity and reputation could be on the line.

"So...you're going to become her friend, seduce her, fuck her, then leave her so devastated that she hits rock bottom?" Blaise interpreted his friend's mind before Draco could carry on. Draco nodded with a smirk, though Blaise didn't look very impressed with his friend's way of thinking. "I know it probably sounds possible to you, but we're talking about little miss perfect here. Need I remind you that she's a member of the Golden Trio?" Draco scowled and looked away; feeling like Blaise had just ruined his plans completely.

"Nice way to go and rain on my parade there, Blaise," Draco muttered sulkily. Blaise laughed and shook his head, "I just want to get her out of the picture, and if she is who I think she is, little miss perfect won't want to admit that she's screwed a Slytherin. Especially since it's going to be me," Draco's voice was dripping with confidence, so much that Blaise could hardly argue. "Seeing as we're living together, we're going to be spending more time together than she wants. Using that as an advantage, I'll become friendly with her, after that, if she won't climb into bed with me, I'll use my old and trusty friend to get her there." Blaise wondered who this 'old and trusty friend' was, obviously it wouldn't be him. "Alcohol."

"You're going to get her drunk, and then sleep with her?" Blaise asked, almost laughing at the idea of a drunken Hermione Granger.

"No, I'm going to get her plastered, and then fuck her," he answered simply.


	3. Suspicion

We'll Be Fine

A/N: Here's chapter three! Woo! I've been worried that I've not been portraying Draco in the right way, like his personality has changed a bit from the books into my story, so if a reviewer would like to give me their thoughts on how I've portrayed Draco I'd be extremely grateful! I'm getting a hamster soon so I might not have so much time to write, because of school work, looking after pets and so on, but I'll try and spare as much time as possible to writing my fanfiction, because to be honest, I'm very excited to finish this story and see what happens – and what all of your reactions are like! I'm still planning the end, so I'm not sure what's going to happen yet but it's all well and good...hopefully it'll be good anyway (: Okay, I have talked enough. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine, anything you don't recognise – don't steal. Thanks!**

Ginz.x: Thank you for reviewing both previous chapters! Though they were both really long reviews, they both made me laugh. But I won't reveal anything, so nerr! (:

Krazy Kara: Thanks for the review, I appreciate that you have so much confidence in my story, so I'll try my hardest!

And to all the people who added my story to their story alert list, thank you so much! I'll try not to disappoint you all! (One can only hope)

Chapter Three

_"No, I'm going to get her plastered, and then fuck her," he answered simply._

The next morning, Draco hadn't bothered going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, exploring the new kitchen area in the dormitory seemed like much more fun, and this way, he could try and get more intimate with miss Granger. Unusually, the Slytherin awoke first and changed into his new robes after a quick wash – he was determined to impress Hermione with his cooking skills. As he begun to cook a healthy looking egg on top of a slice of toast, Hermione was evidently awake. Draco began to hum to himself as he sipped a small glass of fire-whiskey. It was his favourite morning drink. Hermione looked completely shocked at what she was seeing, it almost made Draco laugh, but he kept his composure.

"You do like egg on toast don't you?" Draco asked as if this was something he did every day. Hermione nodded, she was obviously speechless and taken aback. Sitting down steadily on one of the high chairs in front of the kitchen counters, she watched him finish his fire-whiskey and tend to the breakfast. He plated the toast and egg up and placed it gently down in front of Hermione; he also poured her a steaming cup of tea, grabbed a knife and fork from one of the drawers and put them down next to the plate. She stared at it with wide eyes and then looked up at the Slytherin as if he had gone crazy. "What's the matter? Am I not allowed to make my fellow Head breakfast?" He leant back on one of the counters and smirked at Hermione, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"That's not it at all, but...I always got the impression that you hated me. And this isn't something enemies do for each other, as far as I'm aware of," Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "you haven't poisoned it or something have you? Drugs?" this time Draco really did laugh, and he shook his head. Hermione noticed a sort of sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen before, but it disappeared completely when his famous smirk returned. "Okay, I'll trust you for today...thank you for the breakfast. Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, I don't eat breakfast, a good amount of fire-whiskey settles my stomach," Draco shook a half empty bottle at Hermione before hiding it in one of the bottom cupboards. He jumped up onto a counter and watched as Hermione ate her breakfast neatly, when she had finished, she sat and stared at him also. He noticed a hint of suspicion in her eyes and he knew at once that he wasn't going to get away with his sudden kindness easily. "Oh come on, Granger, I thought it'd be..._nice_, to say the least, to make you breakfast. It's sort of like, a truce if you like. Seeing as we're Head Boy and Girl, we shouldn't be bickering every second of the day because we wouldn't be able to get anything done." Hermione didn't seem to believe him, but her expression was softening a little. Draco sighed; he knew that his plan would take up a lot more time than he had originally thought.

"Alright then, I'll give you a chance. But one wrong move and I swear I'll blast you so far into the Forbidden Forest, you'd die before finding the way out," Draco almost looked sceptical of her threat, "if you don't believe me, I'm sure the centaurs would love to give you a demonstration of their kindness to humans – I'll warn you now, there isn't a lot of it when they believe the forest belongs to them." At this point, Draco almost became scared but he gulped and knew that he would hold one of the deepest and darkest secrets Hermione Granger would ever have...sooner or later, anyway. Draco jumped down from the counter and collected his things from the nearest sofa, bidding Hermione farewell, he left the common room and headed for the Great Hall. Things were moving smoothly, there had been a few bumps but Draco Malfoy never failed to seduce a girl – and Hermione Granger wouldn't be an exception.

Ginny immediately noticed the thoughts befuddling Hermione as she claimed a seat next to her best friend at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry sat across the table from her, but they seemingly didn't notice anything. Placing a warm hand on her friend's, Ginny gave her a stern look which told Hermione that she couldn't hide anything from Ginny – that was something Hermione knew for a fact, but no matter what she was trying to hide, Hermione wouldn't tell Harry or Ron of Malfoy's kindness, because they would immediately jump to some stupid conclusion which would give them a reason to curse or harm Draco in some way. After McGonagall had handed out timetables, Hermione and Ginny quickly made their way out of the Great Hall and into the cool interior of the entrance hall, where Hermione could freely explain what was on her mind.

"Wow, it sounds like Malfoy's finally cracked," Ginny joked, but after receiving the hard look from her friend, Ginny stopped laughing, "alright, so what? You think he's planning something bad? I mean, it wouldn't surprise me, seeing as it's Malfoy we're talking about, but you never know...he might be telling the truth for once," Ginny shared her opinion on the matter, but didn't think it was exactly what Hermione had been expecting from the sour look that had appeared on Hermione's face. "Come on Hermione, every complete bastard has to have a couple of nice moments-"

"What do you mean 'bastard'?" a drawling voice asked curiously from behind Ginny. Whipping around, the redhead realised that her and Hermione's conversation hadn't been so private. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you'd finished with the Head Girl as professor Snape expects us to arrive early for Potions...we are the Heads, after all," Ginny looked around Draco and noticed that he wasn't flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny wondered whether there was really a malicious plot going on behind the scenes, or whether Draco Malfoy was finally turning over a new leaf. Nodding, and waving a goodbye to Hermione, Ginny hurried off to Charms and left the two Heads alone in the entrance hall. Hermione was trying not to look at Draco, but his cold, grey eyes made her feel like she was burning under their stare. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, let's go," Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the entrance hall and toward the dungeons, oblivious to the fact that her two other best friends were watching curiously from the Gryffindor table. "Look Malfoy, about what Ginny and I said..."

"Don't worry about it; I don't blame you for being suspicious of me. I would be, if I were you. For about six years of your life, I've been the arch-enemy of your best friend and I've been particularly nasty to you. I don't blame you for being cautious," Draco felt the lie slipping through his teeth like wine sliding down his throat. He knew that Hermione would believe it, and if he kept acting the good guy, he may finally see his goals reached quicker than expected. When they arrived outside of their Potions room, Snape hadn't arrived yet so the door was still locked. Draco and Hermione both leant against the cool stone wall, moments passed in silence and Draco wondered why he brought Hermione there that early. True, Snape had expected them to be early to lesson, but Draco had fetched Hermione ten minutes before they were meant to be there, and he didn't know what had compelled him to do so.

Hermione glanced at him, but quickly looked away when he turned his head to face her. Draco smirked as he saw a faint blotch of pink appear on Hermione's cheeks and he knew he was digging deeper and deeper inside her. Subtly, he slid across the wall a few inches so he was closer to Hermione and turned his head to smirk at her, she returned a smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words appeared and the air passing through his throat seemed to cluster around each other and choke him almost. Coughing slightly, he regained his old self and could have banged his head against the wall – why was he acting so strange all of a sudden?!

"You know, I doubt you have any days off studying or doing homework, do you?" Draco asked, disguising his planned words in a cover of curiosity. Hermione looked at him inquisitively, "I was just wondering, you know, it's a Friday and you shouldn't be studying on a Friday evening. So...do you want to take a night off and have a walk around Hogwarts grounds with me? They're part of our duties, so it's not like we're shirking from our responsibilities...?" Draco held his breath, not knowing whether he had acted too quickly. Hermione's head faced forward and her eyes searched the floor intensely. He could tell she was having a huge debate in her mind – to take a night off and maybe have some fun? Or to stay in, trying to improve her intelligence and rejecting her enemy...even though she had steadily become warmer toward him during the course of that morning. "You don't have to; I just thought it'd be nice for you to have a night off."

"Alright, Malfoy. I guess one night off wouldn't harm anybody, but I'm not going to let my guard down one second! Just because you're going to be alone with me out on the grounds doesn't mean you'll be able hurt me or anything," Hermione warned him, a dangerous glint flashed in her eyes. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied. As Snape unlocked the Potions room door moments later, Draco allowed Hermione to go first so he could hide the wicked smirk that had crept onto his face. The plan was going quicker than expected, and very soon, Hermione would no longer be 'little miss perfect'.


	4. Yes or No

We'll Be Fine

A/N: Here's chapter four, yay! I've really been enjoying being back in fanfiction writing, and I don't know why. I shouldn't really be so pleased, because it's given me less time to work on my own novel, 'laughs' but anyway, I do it for the readers (: As people would say, tonight's the night. Now things start to get interesting, and a little bit awkward between our lovely little couple – has Draco bitten off more than he can chew? He seemingly has forgotten who Hermione's best friends are...is a night time stroll really what he should be doing so early in his plot? You'll have to read and find out, I'm afraid, (:

Okay then, I hope you all enjoy the fourth instalment of We'll Be Fine. (Maybe you'll be able to find out the true meaning of the title sooner or later...) Oh yeah, and to my good friend Ginz.x – I have reached chapter four! Be proud!! (:

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine, anything you don't recognise – don't steal. Thanks!**

Chapter Four

_The plan was going quicker than expected, and very soon, Hermione would no longer be 'little miss perfect'._

Throughout the rest of the day, Draco didn't force more of his kindness upon Hermione and kept well away as she seemed to be escorted everywhere by Harry and Ron – or Scar head and Weasel as Draco preferred to call them. Worsening his mood was the fact that Pansy would not leave him alone for one second outside of class – and he had to do his best to control his temper when he was in class with her. One false move in front of Hermione and his whole plan could go down the drain. Instead, he sent her away on an errand to 'get a snack from the kitchens' under the pretence that he would be waiting there for her. Blaise quickly covered his tracks as Draco left for his dormitory at the end of the day, and insisted to Pansy that he had not seen Draco anywhere. "My poor Drakie-poo, I bet that Granger girl has given him some horrible Mudblood disease...oh Drakie-poo!" Pansy whined, to the annoyance of Blaise who decided to leave her moaning in the Great Hall.

"I'm never going to wear _that_, Ginny!" Hermione's voice was mixed between laughter and outrage at the revealing outfit Ginny had assembled. Understanding completely, Ginny rummaged even further through Hermione's clothes, and the clothes that Ginny had brought. "It's not a date or anything, you know! We're doing our duties, and that's all. I can't believe you actually think I'd even _consider_ going on a date with Malfoy! What did you think we'd be doing anyway – with that outfit?!" Ginny burst out laughing at the last comment and thought it best not to reply. Finally returning from the collection of clothes, Ginny held up something that didn't seem too bad to Hermione, so she tried them on, though she still thought that she'd be a little overdressed those clothes.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hermione looked in the full length mirror in her room. She wore a dark blue denim mini skirt, thick black tights, knee-length black leather boots, a black velvet strap top and a long sleeved black silk cardigan. Ginny straightened Hermione's bushy hair and then styled it in elegant curls that fell softly around her shoulders. For one of the first times in her life, Hermione allowed Ginny to apply black eyeliner and mascara to her face – and was surprised with the great results. Looking out of the open window in her room, Hermione was glad that it was early September and the night was quite warm.

"Shit – it's five past!" Ginny exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. Hermione almost screamed and grabbed her wand from her bed. She slid her wand under her black belt so that it held it close to her side, easily accessible. Ginny ushered her friend out of the room to meet Draco – who looked equally as stunning. He wore dark blue denim jeans that half covered black skate shoes, a studded black belt, a long sleeved black shirt and a smooth, sophisticated leather jacket. Ginny left first, waving goodbye to them both and hardly believing what was happening - she also promised not to tell Harry, Ron, or anyone in fact, of this event – and it was obvious why.

"You look good, Granger, did Weasley help you out?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione replied truthfully, and headed toward the exit. Draco followed and hoped that all would go as planned as they left for the entrance hall. If they didn't have any interruptions, he was sure that he could get past phase two. Blaise watched eagle-eyed from the shadows of the dungeons as Draco and Hermione walked past, Head badges shining proudly on their chests. Skulking back into the darkness so he couldn't be seen, Blaise shook his head as his friend left through the double doors. Even though Draco would never listen to him now, Blaise knew that the young Malfoy had definitely bitten off more than he could chew, and his arrogance didn't help one bit.

"I don't think any students are out here," Hermione concluded after a half an hour walk around the grounds. The wind had picked up a bit and the night was growing steadily colder, Draco noticed that Hermione had also begun to shiver. "It's a bit chilly now, isn't it?" she laughed.

"Here," Draco handed her his jacket, though he didn't look at her as his pale cheeks were gradually growing pink. Hermione hesitated, but soon took it as she was becoming very cold. The jacket was comfortable and warm, the inside seemed to have more than one layer, the one touching her skin was soft velvet and Draco's scent still lingered on the fabric. "The outskirts of the forest might be a bit warmer, there'll be more shelter from the wind there," Draco suggested, motioning to the line of trees to their left. Hermione nodded and they made their way silently to the trees, Hermione leant back against the rough bark and looked around the dark forest. Draco didn't like being anywhere near the forest, but he would do anything to reach his rightful place.

Draco leant back against another tree and his eyes scanned Hermione's well shaped body, from her slender legs to her sensitive, sensuous lips. His fingers tightened around the bark of the tree. His breathing seemed to have increased as his eyes examined her rich, bouncy hair. His fingers twitched slightly, he had the urge to just stroke her hair and pull her close, but why?! He almost became enraged at the stupid things he wanted to do, especially so early in his plan. But she was so perfect...Hermione's head was held to one side, so the wind was blowing her hair back slightly and the full moon broke through the leaves and illuminated her soft white face. Draco had to tear his eyes away, he decided to examine Hogwarts castle that was to the right of the tree that Hermione was leaning against. When Hermione was sure she wasn't being watched, she decided to examine Draco.

One thing that she was sure of was that he had a nice body. It was slender but she could see a hint of muscles beneath the tight shirt, and his face was pointed but symmetrical and perfect. His eyes were cold, but a beautiful shade of grey and it felt like they captured her entire soul every time he looked at her. Hermione could see the moon glinting off his blonde hair that fell lightly around his head, and she couldn't help but adore the bangs that fell over his eyes and gave him an aura of mystery. One of her hands moved over her heart as it beat faster by the second, she couldn't control her breathing, it felt like she was taking in too much oxygen. Draco looked back at her too quickly, and they shared a moment of eye contact before Hermione broke away, blushing. Draco hurried to take the chance and moved closer to Hermione. One hand leant against the bark of the tree beside Hermione's head and he stood sideways, his cool grey eyes washing over her.

His other hand brushed against Hermione's chin and lifted it up so she had no choice but to look into his mesmerizing eyes – not that she was against it, she loved the shiver that passed down her spine every time he looked at her, every time he touched her, it was like a thrilling electricity was thumping through her whole body. Draco took a step closer and the hand that had been leaning on the tree swept down and stroked her hair, holding the silky locks in his palm. He took another step closer. Hermione realised that she was standing on a raised bit of ground where the forest sloped upwards slightly, so she was almost the same height as Draco. His warm breath rolled around her skin and her eyes closed momentarily as she smelt the opulent scent from Draco's clothes.

Noticing her eyes closed, Draco stroked her face until they opened again, pushing her against the tree, he held her chin up and they stared into each other's eyes. Draco couldn't stand the beauty of Hermione's large, hazel eyes but was strangely captured by them. Likewise, Hermione couldn't tear her eyesight from Draco's eyes. Those grey orbs were mystifying, and for the first time in her life, she realised how sexy Draco Malfoy really was. Smirking, he knew that she was in his trap and phase two was almost complete, though there was something strange inside him that made him want to forget the plan and follow what his heart wanted, but he ignored this feeling and went ahead as planned. He pressed his body against Hermione's, pushing her even more against the tree but it wasn't uncomfortable, on the other hand, Hermione wished she didn't ever have to move.

One of his hands slid up her side, tickling the bit of revealed flesh above her hip. His hand rested on her jaw-line and his thumb pressed up on her chin. Hermione thought she was about to hyperventilate, this was all too much for her. Inside her chest, her heart seemed to be pounding against her ribcage, threatening to smash them open. Although Draco noticed this, he appeared to smirk even more and didn't stop. His hand that wasn't on her jaw-line played with her hair again, rubbing it against his hand, feeling the immense softness of it, but why was he relishing in this moment?! What did he care for Granger? He pushed these thoughts away again and carried on; Hermione was definitely under his spell.

Moving forward, he decided to grant her wishes. Hermione was confused, she felt hot and dizzy, what was happening? Was this really what she wanted? Should she let this happen? Her mind screamed for her to push him away and run back to the castle, screaming for Harry and Ron, but her heart thumped excitedly against her chest – that muscle seemed to be more in control of her body at that moment than her brain. Her eyes were still locked on his as Draco's face moved closer and closer, his breath tickled her face and she could almost taste the sweetness of his lips. Suddenly, Hermione could move again but she didn't, she had no idea what to do. The spell that his eyes cast upon her was gone but she didn't want to run away. Her hands slid up his waist until they both rested on the back of his head, playing with his supple hair. Draco was slightly shocked at this move, but was more compelled to move a bit faster, to do a bit more. He intended to stop before reaching her, declaring that he shouldn't, but what was he waiting for? Why should he stop?

His lips were a mere inch away from Hermione's. He could almost feel her lips trembling. He moved forward, loving her soft hands fiddling with his hair but hating the fact that he let her do it. He pushed harder against her body, smirking as the corners of her mouth twitched with pleasure as his crotch pressed against hers. He was almost a centimetre away from her lips, they were so full, so soft, he could smell the strawberry lip-gloss that coated them. Why wouldn't he just take her? Draco stopped a centimetre away from Hermione and considered his options. She would allow him everything at that moment, but should he do this so early in his plan? His hand held her hair tightly, but not so tight that it pulled her roots. He wanted to be gentle, to be slow for some reason and his better judgement was beginning to force its way over his desire to get his plan over and done with.


	5. CAUGHT!

We'll Be Fine

A/N: And chapter five is up at last! Woo hoo! I've gotten a hamster, so my time's devoted a little to that because he's only a little baby, bless him. I've named him Yuki-kun, after the amazing, adorable Yuki from the Manga, Fruits Basket. Anyway, I was a little torn between letting Draco and Hermione kiss or not, but I've made up my mind now – I hope you like it, hehe. Also, when I finished this, I thought it sounded a bit like the ending of the story – don't be fooled! I don't plan on ending it here, so anyone wishing for a happy ending, it's not over yet so keep on wishing. (I'm not revealing anything either, so the ending could be good or bad, it's still undecided). Alright then, let's get the chapter started and please review if you have the time, I love to know what you lovely readers think of my story! (As long as they're nice thoughts or constructive criticism, though) Enjoy!

Ginz.x: Thanks for the amusing reviews; yet again. Keep on reviewing, hehe, I love them! (:  
Krazy Kara: Thank you for reviewing! And moonlit walks are a bit of a favourite for me, hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Another thank you goes out to the people who have added my story to their story alert list, it's all about you guys! (and my reviewers, obviously!)

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine, anything you don't recognise – don't steal. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_He wanted to be gentle, to be slow for some reason and his better judgement was beginning to force its way over his desire to get his plan over and done with_

He savoured the moment as the end of his nose almost made contact with her warm cheek. Hermione's eyes closed slowly as his lips pressed against hers.

"Oi! Get your filthy, arrogant hands off her!" a furious yell echoed through the forest. Draco jumped away from Hermione before anyone could make out what they had been doing moments before, and as the moonlight broke through the grey clouds that had been covering it, the unmistakeable figures of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were illuminated between the trees. The shout had come from Ron, who was breathless but appeared able to fire a few good spells if he needed to. "You get away from Hermione _this_ instant, Malfoy, or I'll make you wish you hadn't tricked Hermione into coming out here with you." Draco merely laughed at the threat, and the theory that he had tricked Hermione out.

"And what makes you think I tricked Granger into coming out here? She did it out of her own free will, though I must agree with you that everything got a bit out of hand," Draco looked back at Hermione and faked a small smile that only the two of them could see, "we got a bit carried away, but be sure that your..._coincidental_ appearance woke us both up from our dreams." Without another word, Draco turned his back on Ron and Harry and began to make his way up to the castle. "Granger, we have about twenty minutes before we have to be back in our dormitory, I'll patrol the corridors and you can answer as many questions as scar head and weasel here have for you. Oh, and you can keep my jacket until morning."

Hermione blushed when she realised that she was still wearing Draco's jacket, but quickly returned to her usual colour as Harry and Ron loomed over her. It was obvious that they had been following them that night, but Hermione didn't know whether they had seen her and Draco kiss or not...she gulped and tried not to think about it. Nobody spoke for a few minutes, the two males were watching after Draco, making sure that he returned to the castle – which he did. And once he had disappeared inside Hogwarts was when Hermione braced herself for what was about to happen.

"What did he mean 'she did it out of her own free will'?!" Harry asked suddenly, and decided to carry on before Hermione had a chance to explain, "and do I even _want_ to know what he meant by 'everything got a bit out of hand'?!" The colour almost drained from Hermione's face; Draco had definitely dropped her in it.

"Yeah, and 'we got a bit carried away'?!" Ron joined in, equally as angry. He then glared at the jacket but didn't say anything, Hermione could tell they both wanted to know what she was doing wearing their enemy's jacket.

"Look you two, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Hermione asked with a smile, trying to smooth everything over, but it wasn't going to happen that easily and she knew from the moment the words left her mouth.

"OVERREACTING?!" they both bellowed in unison. Hermione noticed Ron's hands twitch; she guessed he was really trying to stop the urge of pushing her into the tree and screaming in her face. The kindness of Draco Malfoy couldn't be hidden anymore, she would have to tell them her story and hope that they didn't sprint back up to the castle to make sure Draco didn't leave the Hospital Wing for the rest of the year. "Hermione, we know you'd never do anything..._remotely_ friendly with that bastard – let alone..." Harry could hardly speak the rest of the sentence. Hermione smirked.

"Kiss him?" they both looked horrified at her, but she didn't stop smiling. She didn't feel the need to lie to her two best friends anymore, and after the kindness Draco had shown her, she was just about ready to give him a proper chance – even though some of the reason for it was that she felt too pure, like she hadn't done anything really rebellious. All of the time she had broken the rules was to save the world or save someone or another, she'd never done anything bad just to satisfy her own needs, and that was what made her smile so much that night when her two best friends were looking at her in such a horror-struck way. "Yeah. I did. And like he said, we got a bit carried away but it won't happen again. Another thing is that he didn't trick me out here, I came because I wanted to, and I could have blasted him into oblivion any second if I wanted to – you two, of all people, should know that."

Ron and Harry both nodded, but their mouths were still hanging open as if they couldn't believe what their friend had just done. With their arch-enemy no less. Hermione turned and began walking toward the castle.

"Look, we both know what we've done, and we're both just going to pretend it never happened, because it shouldn't. Draco Malfoy would never, in his right mind, kiss a Mudblood, especially me. But...something happened out here tonight, maybe we were just wanting to break free of who we are, even if it was just for a few moments," Hermione turned her head and smiled at Harry and Ron. "Don't worry about me, guys. I'm not going to leave you for some arrogant Pureblood." She left her friend standing in the forest and returned to the warmth of the castle. A sigh escaped her lips as she carried on up the staircase, whatever happened, she couldn't be that careless again.

"Granger," a deep voice echoed through the empty corridors and made Hermione jump. She turned around; Blaise was stood behind her on the staircase. He walked beside her, not showing any intention of wanting to harm her. "Whatever you do, don't give up on him, okay?" Hermione looked at him, a confused expression plastered on her face. "I mean Draco. No matter what he does, or what you do or what anyone does, don't give up on him. He can be an arrogant twat sometimes, I know you already have experience with that side of him, but he's not so bad after a while. Tonight...well, from what I know, it didn't go exactly as he planned. You've started to change him, Granger, and the majority of me think it's for the better."

"If...if he ever really, truly hurts you, so much that you think he's breaking your heart, I ask you now to _not give up on him_. There's something between you two that neither Potter nor Weasley can understand, but I can, and I'm sure you can, even though Draco might not at the start, you can teach him," Blaise finished, Hermione stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. They were outside of her dormitory and Draco might be in the common room waiting for her. Did Blaise mean what she thought he meant? Was he suggesting that she and Draco Malfoy were, or were going to be, in love? He smirked at her, waved and hurried back down the staircase as it was past his curfew. Hermione faced the portrait and muttered the password; she didn't know what to believe anymore, or who to go with. Ron and Harry were expecting her to beat the living daylights out of Malfoy if he ever went near her again, and Blaise was pleading with her to stay with him no matter what, and all the time, she had no idea how she truly felt, but she had to make a decision, and as the last portrait opened, her choice was standing right in front of her.

His hands snaked around her and his smirking lips were barely an inch away from her face. Hermione smiled up at him, she knew that she wasn't going to follow Harry, Ron, or Blaise. She was going to follow her heart.

"So, shall we finish what we started?"

He felt her hand run over his heart, and for the first time that night, Draco Malfoy forgot entirely about his plan.


	6. Wake Up

We'll Be Fine

A/N: Chapter six is up, quicker than I expected it to be. I should be doing more homework than writing stories, but hey, I have inspiration so why not write? You'll probably notice a change in the writing from here on out, because I planned the previous chapters thoroughly, and now is where the plot kinda tears me apart because I don't know whether to do this, or that or – oh! Maybe that other idea I came up with. So I've put it together as best I can, and I really do hope you'll enjoy...and...review...? 'puts on a cute face'

Jdeppgirl4: Thanks for the review! I had to let him forget, just once, 'laughs' hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

And a big thank you for everyone who have added my story to their story alerts list!

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine, anything you don't recognise – don't steal. Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter Six

_He felt her hand run over his heart, and for the first time that night, Draco Malfoy forgot entirely about his plan._

For a Saturday, Hermione woke up pretty early that morning. Her hands were holding something soft and silky tightly, and when she opened her eyes a tiny bit, she noticed that a thin, satin cover was draped over her, on top of a thicker black duvet. Strong, pale arms were wrapped cosily around her waist, and the shocking realisation of what she had done finally hit her. Hermione Granger had slept with Draco Malfoy. For the next few minutes, she lay on her side in shock. Her eyes were wide open and she could hardly breathe, let alone think. What was she going to do? It was all so confusing, and her thoughts cluttered her mind and screamed out over each other – it was chaos. Moving carefully, she pulled free of his warm grip and left the bed, her clothes were scattered in a path from the doorway to the end of the bed, but she easily grabbed them and pulled her underwear and cardigan on carelessly whilst making her way to the bathroom, her head still full of loud, unclear thoughts.

_What am I going to do now?_ She asked herself, splashing water on her face in the hopes that it would drown the past out and make it disappear. But that wouldn't happen. She'd have to deal with it, but how was the question. Looking at herself in the mirror, something struck her. Hermione noticed that she had never looked so happy in her life. Her face was just...bright and happy, even though she had millions of troubled thoughts on her mind; it looked as if she hadn't a care in the world. Hermione's shaking hands rubbed her face, she didn't like looking so good after what she had just done. If Harry and Ron ever found out...no, she shook her head. They wouldn't find out. She remembered their disgusted faces when they had found her kissing him, well, almost kissing him. Their lips had barely touched, but the previous night, their lips weren't the only thing that touched. _Hermione, you really have put yourself in it this time._

As she made her way back into the bedroom to collect the rest of her clothing, Draco had awoken and was lying in bed with an amused look on his face. Hermione didn't look at him; she felt that if she even went near him she wouldn't be able to handle it. Without a word, she hurried back to the door that led into the bathroom, but before she even had her hand on the doorknob, Draco had reached her and spun her around so he pressed her against the door, pressing himself against her. "Why in such a hurry, Granger?" Hermione heard the more than familiar cold tone back in his voice, it stabbed like a knife after everything that had happened, but her mind was quicker than her heart again – that was all he wanted.

"I'm in a hurry to get you away from me, the sight of you makes me want to puke," Hermione replied bitterly, trying to push him away from her. Draco resisted her futile attempts and merely smirked at her, he had done almost everything, now she just had to hit rock bottom. The smirk grew wider as she pushed harder against him and finally let her arms drop by her side, she was exhausted from everything that had happened and waking up early, she had no energy left. "You've done everything you want, I suppose. Now let me go and forget about everything! I know you all too well, Malfoy. Even though I was stupid to believe you, even for a second, I know everything now – or guessed at least, and I'm probably right."

Draco almost lost his smirk, but kept it as he backed away from her. Even if she knew, it would be no problem, he knew that she had fallen for him, and that was why his plan was still going to work. Hermione spared no time to even glare at him, she slammed the bathroom door behind her and Draco heard her lock the door with her wand which had been stayed put between her belt and skirt. He fell down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, what had gotten into him last night? He had acted so passionately, so honestly – he had even called her Hermione, as she had called him Draco, of course only when they were both moaning with pleasure in the bed. He slapped himself on the forehead, wondering what could have possibly happened to make him act like that, but it didn't matter now. That was all done with and Hermione was already starting to regret believing him.

That afternoon, Draco noticed that Hermione hadn't come down into the Great Hall for lunch. Later on in the evening, he noticed that she hadn't appeared for dinner. He tried to ignore the worry that was growing inside him, but it kept jabbing at his insides like a knife trying to cut him up until he felt guilty. But he wasn't going to feel guilty. He almost had everything he wanted, it was almost in the palm of his hand, he couldn't stop now. Blaise hardly spoke to him that day either, but Draco was too lost in his thoughts to even pay attention to anyone that was speaking to him, so it came as a surprise when he was accompanying Blaise to the dungeons when he turned around and punched him.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!" Draco yelled, holding his cheek with one hand. Blaise looked at him reproachfully, and Draco knew exactly what it was for. "You knew about my plan all along, Blaise, so don't go acting like I've done something wrong! You could have told me what you thought all along, you didn't have to go and fucking punch me!" Blaise sighed and leant back against the dungeon corridor wall, he had led his friend into a secret passageway near the Slytherin dormitory, and Draco had been stupid enough to follow him without paying any attention. Draco watched his friend brush his hair back in that sophisticated, suave manner that was so much better than what Draco tried to do most of the time. No matter how he looked at it, Draco knew Blaise was much more attuned to romance and women than he would ever be.

"What are you doing, Draco? I've gotta ask you that, because you're throwing away something fucking fine, and I'm not talking about how fine Granger is, though that could be added to the list of what you're throwing away too," Blaise said, he ignored the 'humph' he received from Draco and carried on, "I'm sure exam results can't be that important to you. What about love? I know you love her, Draco-"

"You don't know anything about me!" Draco shouted, feeling a twinge of pain in his back. They hadn't hurt for a while. Memories flooded back to him, memories that Draco couldn't handle. He collapsed on the floor, leaning against the cold wall, trying to pull himself together but it was no use. Blaise hurried over to his friend and knelt down beside him, "love is ridiculous, it's inconvenient and hurtful. Love breaks you down when you were strong, and it rips you apart. It's more pain than anything...anything anyone could imagine..." Draco felt tears appear under his eyes and fall down his pale cheeks for the first time in almost two years. He'd grown used to the beatings now, but he couldn't handle being reminded of them. Blaise placed a long fingered, pale hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled at him. Draco wasn't ready to admit it yet, but Blaise knew the reason he was crying was because he knew what he was leaving behind. It wasn't the remembrance of his father's cruelty, or his previous teachings about love, it was because he had found true love and he was trying to push it away.

"I won't force you to believe it, Draco, but sooner or later you're going to realise how important she is to you. Personally I hope it's sooner because then you might have a chance of keeping her. If it's later, it's most likely you're going to lose her," Blaise stood up and left the passageway. Draco heard him leave the corridor entirely and retreat into the Slytherin dormitory. Draco waited for a few moments before steadily pulling himself up and making his way to his dormitory. He didn't know what to do anymore. His heart was torn in two, he had always followed Blaise's advice, but Blaise had always agreed with him on his plans, and now he was disagreeing strongly – what was Draco going to do? Hermione wasn't in the common room when Draco arrived; he knew it was for the best that they stayed away from each other as much as possible. He returned to his comfortable bed, but it didn't seem so comfortable anymore.

After half an hour of rolling around in bed, he stood up and went back into the common room, lying down on one of the slightly less comfortable sofas, but it didn't matter how comfortable the thing was, as long as it wasn't full of bad memories, he could sleep fine. His eyes closed, and as his mind lay unguarded, his emotions seeped around his brain. _I wonder_, he thought, _whether I really did hurt her?_


	7. The Awful Truth

We'll Be Fine

A/N: I'm finding myself with a lot of free time tonight, so chapter seven has arrived. I didn't upload chapter six as soon as I finished it, so I started writing this one before I uploaded chapter six. (: Okay, can't be bothered with a big A/N like I usually do, so let's just get on with the chapter, eh? One last thing, there is a slight description of Blaise in this chapter and this is how I have portrayed him since first hearing about him in the books, so no, it isn't the Blaise Zabini from the sixth book, it's the same character but with some modifications for my story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine, anything you don't recognise – don't steal. Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

_I wonder_, he thought, _whether I really did hurt her?_

The next morning, Hermione woke early as usual. She changed into loose, comfortable clothing (a pair of loose black pyjama bottoms, a white strap top and a black and white, baggy sleeved ADIDAS jumper on top) and intended to get some breakfast. After skipping out on both lunch and dinner the previous day, her stomach was threatening to devour itself if it wasn't fed soon. Ignoring the blonde-haired figure curled up on the sofa, Hermione set about making breakfast. She didn't know what she wanted, but her hands guided her subconsciously around the kitchen and soon, with great displeasure, she found herself making the exact same meal Draco had made her two days ago. Shrugging away the memories of her being so dim-witted, she remembered how tasty the meal had been and decided to make it even better.

Draco was awoken by the sound of the frying pan, but he wasn't ready to get up. The continued spitting and howling the frying pan made, he decided to get up after all. Brushing one hand through his messy hair, he wondered what he was going to say. Blaise's advice and his own morals got tangled up inside his brain, it was confusing and hurt him – he _had_ only just woken up. Hermione didn't seem to notice him, either that or she was ignoring him, Draco guessed it was the latter. He stood up and walked over to the fridge, after pouring himself a glass of milk, he shut the fridge and sat on a chair in front of the counters. Hermione continued ignoring him and kept preparing her breakfast. Smirking, he noticed how she tried not to dress up and tried to look natural, but, as the realisation began to make him sick, he knew she would always be beautiful to him.

"You're looking beautiful this morning," Draco murmured, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He watched Hermione freeze in front of the frying pan as she was tipping her toast and egg onto a plate. She placed the frying pan down and turned to glare at him. "You know, I'm rather glad you put that pan down because for a moment there I was worried you'd hit me with it."

"Keep talking and I will," she replied shortly, turning back to her breakfast and pouring herself a glass of milk. Draco smirked even more, she fascinated him in every way, her retorts just made him smirk and laugh, but not in a mean way, he just loved how she could be so fiery yet so law-abiding. "You've no reason to speak to me, Malfoy, so I expect you not to. I don't want to hear any snide remarks, or compliments or anything that doesn't need to be said. Until we are expected to speak to one another, I will not speak to you and you will not speak to me." Hermione left the kitchen area and headed for her bedroom. Draco just sat and watched her leave, Blaise was sort of right. He always slipped in comments about how strong and wilful Hermione was, and he had been right, Draco could never break her down, she was too strong for his dream to become reality.

Sighing, Draco picked up his glass with one hand and watched the milk swirl around in the glass. He placed it back down on the counter and supported his head with his other hand. He had no idea what to do. If his father found out about Draco sleeping with Hermione, and not getting anything from it but a troubled mind...Draco shook his head and felt his hand move subconsciously to his back. Sighing once more, he pulled his shirt up slightly and rubbed his sore back, unaware that a pair of large hazel eyes was watching him from a small opening in the bedroom door.

"Zabini, I want to speak to you," Hermione caught Blaise up in the corridor as everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Blaise turned around, an expression of surprise on his face. Others seemed to be just as confused, why would a Gryffindor be speaking with a Slytherin? Hermione noticed the people who had stopped to watch and snapped at them, reminding everyone that she was Head Girl and she could speak to who she pleased. "I'd like to go somewhere a bit more private, do you mind going into the library?" Blaise shook his head and they retreated along the corridor, arriving at the library before long. "What is Draco's relationship like with his father?" Blaise's mouth fell open and he found himself shocked more and more by Hermione each day. "I've seen them...the marks..."

"Most of what Draco is now is from his father's cruelty and his mother's love. Or what she thinks is love. She's too over-protective of him, not wanting him to know what the real world is like, but she's afraid of Lucius. Draco's a growing boy, he can't help following his instincts and that's what scares poor old Lucius into beating his only son," Blaise replied with debonair hand gestures. He crossed his legs and stared at Hermione, "Lucius and Narcissa both knew Draco would venture into the Muggle world, or half Muggle to be precise. They had a good guess that he'd intertwine his life with yours, and the Pureblood maniacs they are, they obviously didn't want that to happen, so any mercy, _any_ kindness whatsoever toward people who weren't Pureblood wizards was treated with a beating."

Hermione gasped, her hand flew to cover her open mouth as if she was about to vomit. Blaise didn't show any sign of stopping. He had started the ball rolling now, and Hermione wouldn't stop until she found out the whole truth. "I was...I didn't know...I just thought he was a spoilt, arrogant little brat but he's so far from spoilt...isn't he?" Hermione asked in a small voice, she felt terrible for being so horrible to Draco now, it felt like she was the one being evil, not him. Blaise thought for a few moments before replying.

"He is spoilt, in a way, but he is far from it in another. By his parents. One loves him more than the world, and one hates him for walking on his own path instead of following the one mapped out for him," Blaise played with a lock of blood red hair and stared at Hermione intensely through amber coloured eyes. "What he needs now is true love, not a stupid mother's fear, not idiotic ramblings or beatings; he needs true love and care. He needs to be taught what is truly worth his time, and I know you can show him. You've already knocked over the first domino, Granger. You just have to follow the rest of them before they fall off track."

Hermione stood up and walked away from Blaise, shutting off everything. She couldn't take any more. Blaise was right. Hermione knew that now. Draco wasn't really evil, he was just brought up by people who didn't know what to do, who weren't fit parents. She found herself hating the Death Eaters even more, and became more and more convinced that she should be the one to guide the scared little boy out from his shell. Hermione stopped at the door to the library and turned to face Blaise who had been following her to the door. He smirked, evidently knowing what she had chosen to do, but found it all the more intriguing to wonder what she was going to do with her friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who despised Draco for all he was worth. Hermione nodded at him seriously.

"No worries, then?" he asked with a small smirk. Hermione smiled at him and left the library. Without a second to waste, Blaise hurried along the corridor the opposite way to Hermione and down toward the Slytherin dormitory. Draco and Hermione wouldn't be cautious at that moment, or any time in the near future because they would be too busy concentrating on other things, so it was Blaise's job to make sure nobody who shouldn't found out about what was happening between the Slytherin King and the Gryffindor Princess.

Draco had wished not to feel those hot tears spill down his cheeks again. But as he wiped them away, his sadness turned to anger and he threw a book he had been reading across the room as hard as he could. Breathing heavily, he fell onto his bed, his face buried in his pillows as if he was trying to suffocate himself. His hands tightened around the sides of the pillow and he felt his tears dissolve into the fabric, leaving dark wet patches where his eyes had been. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Draco pulled himself up and sat silently on the edge of the bed for a moment. He was in a daze, his eyes were red and sore and the room was blurry. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, steadying himself before heading over to the door and holding his breath before opening it.

"Hiding away, are we?!" Draco was pushed back against the bookcase; books of all shapes and sizes tumbled down but missed the two males by inches. Another person hurried inside the room and aimed a punch at Draco, knocking him to the floor as the other attacker let go. Draco knelt on the floor, still dazed and confused but the people around him didn't stop. The first one kicked him in his stomach and the other kicked his other side, rolling him over. Draco's eyes were barely open, but they were open enough to see who was attacking him, and with grim realisation, his two worst enemies loomed over him.

"Potter...and Weasley...how nice of you to visit..."


	8. Saviour

We'll Be Fine

A/N: Alright then, chapter eight is now up! I had an accident this morning so got the day off school, and earned time to write this chapter. Oh yeah! (: I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so I do apologize if the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this chapter sucks (don't worry, I'm not going to reveal anything else!) I'll do my best anyway! (:

My-Edward-1992: Thank you for reviewing, I'll try and update as much as possible. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, (:  
Thank you to all the people who added my story to their story alerts list, I really do appreciate it! Thanks again! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine, anything you don't recognise – don't steal. Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

_"Potter...and Weasley...how nice of you to visit..."_

Harry grabbed hold of the front of Draco's shirt and lifted him up. Draco smirked at him, earning another painful punch in the side of his mouth. "Would you...mind...telling me what you're doing...here?" Draco managed to splutter the words out, coughing violently in between the words. Neither answered, but Ron decided to kick Draco in the side with every ounce of strength he had, flinging the Slytherin halfway across the room. "I guess not..." Harry approached him, a murderous look in his eyes.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Hermione alone. This is just a lesson for you to learn, Malfoy." Draco suddenly realised what the whole scene was about, and couldn't help laughing aloud, "what the fuck do you think you're laughing at, you bastard?!" Harry lost his temper and lifted Draco up just to launch him back across the room, straight into the bookcases and making the remainder of the books tumble out, this time they fell onto Draco. Striding across the room, Harry picked him up again, but before he could do more damage, someone else burst into the room. Everything seemed to stop, nobody made a move, or a sound for a few moments, it was like someone had frozen time.

"You lay _one_ more finger on him and I swear I'll report you to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione threatened, dead serious. Ron's expression softened and he approached Hermione as if everything had been a joke, "don't you _dare_ come near me like that, Ronald Weasley! Neither of you are getting off easily, I hope you know! Harming a Head Boy, especially when it's two on one, is despicable! I'm ashamed of both of you! So, before you leave this dormitory and never return in here again, I would like a full explanation of what triggered this disgusting attack." Harry's hands let go of Draco's shirt and he slumped against the bookcase, too exhausted and in too much pain to move. Harry moved over to Ron and they shared an expression which only meant that they didn't really know what to say. "Well?! I'm waiting!"

"It was all for you Hermione...just to protect you from..." Ron's eyes moved over to the weak figure that was Draco, "_him_," Hermione looked even more astounded and furious.

"Does he _look_ like he'd be able to hurt me?! I could lay a thousand spells on him that would leave him in a worse condition than that, without your barbaric violence!" Hermione screamed at them, neither of the males knew what to do or say, Hermione had never defended a Slytherin, let alone Draco Malfoy, with this much compassion. She held her wand tightly in one hand and steadily raised it to point it at them, "now I expect you to return to Gryffindor dormitory, or somewhere far away from here, and never, and I mean _never_ set foot in here again!" the two opened their mouths to protest but she quietened them by firing a spell between their heads, which unfortunately set the end of the curtains alight but she quickly put the fire out. Without any more signs of arguing, the two boys left the room and then left the dormitory.

Hermione watched them out and then strode over to Draco, who seemed to be feeling a bit better as he had finally stood up without falling over again. He smiled at her sincerely, it was something that shocked Hermione but she didn't let it show.

"Thanks Granger, I guess I owe you one," Draco muttered weakly as he staggered over to his bed. A few feet forward, he stumbled over and Hermione rushed forward, pulling his arm over her shoulders and supporting him until he was able to fall onto the comfy bed. "Hehe, there's another one I owe you," he laughed slightly. Hermione shook her head and sat on the end of the bed.

"Don't be so silly, you're Head Boy, I can't just let you get killed, especially not by two of my friends," Hermione replied simply, though both of them knew there was a deeper meaning to why she was helping him so much. Draco watched her as she looked around the room; her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink as her hands brushed over the silk bed cover. "I'll treat your wounds if you like; they might get infected if you leave them so long without proper treatment. I understand going to madam Pomfrey would be awkward for you." Draco looked dumbfounded, but then laughed, thinking she meant the few bruises he had gathered that night. "I don't mean _those_ wounds. I saw them...this morning. You lifted up your shirt, and I was just closing my door...I didn't mean to see but they were a little noticeable."

Draco didn't reply, instead he just looked away as if he was ashamed at what Hermione had found out. She played with her wand, not knowing what to say, but she had to do something. Hermione slapped her hand down on the bed and stared at Draco, she might not be able to show him what true love is but she could at least show him true kindness.

"You're right; I don't want an answer from you! Take your shirt off and turn around, I want to have a look at them," Draco, just as Harry and Ron had done, opened his mouth to argue but Hermione pointed her want fiercely at him. Sulking, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off; laying it down on the bed in front of him before turning around so Hermione could see the wounds on his back properly. She gasped even louder than she had done when Blaise explained everything to her. Her hands had never touched his bare back when she had slept with him, he had insisted on keeping his shirt on and now she knew why. The scars were long and wide, stretching in every direction on his back as if someone had whipped him countless times. Some of them were old and had left marks down his back, but others were new and were red raw. "Oh my God...this is...Draco..." Hermione gasped again, not believing what she had done.

"You can call me Draco, I suppose. You've helped me out a lot, why deny you the privilege?" he replied, still sulkily but with a hint of sarcasm that made Hermione smile. "Well...get it over and done with if you have to, I'm getting a bit cold."

Hermione did as she was told and examined the wounds, applying as much of her magical healing knowledge she had to the scars, but it hardly helped. She managed to close up the new marks, and make most of the old ones fade into thin white trails down his back. When she had finished, her left hand stroked his back, feeling the bumps of the scars underneath her fingers. Draco shivered as her skin tickled his and he turned to face her. Hermione knew she couldn't protect him from his father every summer, but she'd protect him as much as she could, even though she may never be able to love him, she felt herself caring for him more and more each day. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments before Hermione tore her eyes away, she couldn't let anything happen again, she'd just be in a worse state the next morning.

Standing up, she headed toward the door and opened it, turning to look at him before she left. "I'll check on them again tomorrow, if that's okay with you. I'm not very good at healing, but I'll study some more tonight and see what I can do tomorrow." Draco nodded his consent and watched as she left his room. He held his shirt in his hands and glared at it, what was the point in having a decent body if he couldn't show it off? He even got embarrassed when Hermione looked at him. He smacked himself on the forehead, wondering what had gotten into him when he permitted her to call him by his first name, and all the while he had Blaise's voice echoing inside his head. _You're in love with her. You know you are. Don't try and hide it, it'll just make you feel even worse._

Draco ripped up the shirt and threw it across the room, falling onto his bed and beginning to sob. If he ever did fall in love with Hermione Granger, he'd screwed every chance he had up. She'd never want to be more than friends with him, if she even wanted to be that. Whatever happened from that day on, Draco had lost Hermione for good.


	9. We'll Be Fine

We'll Be Fine

A/N: Short chapter, but this is the **last chapter to this story**.

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, it's not mine, anything you don't recognise – don't steal. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Whatever happened from that day on, Draco had lost Hermione for good._

Hermione stayed up all night studying from a pile of books about healing that she had borrowed from the library. Draco needed her help, and she was going to give it, as much as she could. The next morning, Hermione packed the library books in her bag and headed down for breakfast. The seventh years had been allowed the day before off, so they could revise for exams. As she ate her breakfast, as far away from Harry and Ron as she could, she caught Blaise's eye. Draco wasn't at the Slytherin table. Hermione dropped her knife and fork, sending them clattering on the plate. McGonagall happened to be leaving the Great Hall as Hermione stood up, she hurried over to her Head of House – putting on the best illness act she could – and weaselled her way into getting the day off, but reassuring McGonagall that she would catch up on all the work she had that day and would also revise. Without a second to waste, Hermione sprinted to the library and handed the books back, hurrying toward her dormitory but encountering an unpleasant surprise on her way.

"Why do you want the day off? You're not ill at all," Ronald Weasley declared after pulling Hermione into an empty, unused classroom and locking the door with his wand. He stood between the exit and Hermione, not looking as if he was very reasonable that day. "I'm not letting you go if all you want to do is go and fuck that worthless bastard up there."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, sounding appalled at what he was accusing her of, even though she knew she had already done so. "How dare you accuse me of wanting to do something like that?! And I have important business that needs to be seen to, which is _none_ of your concern, may I add." Hermione retorted icily. Ron looked annoyed at how she was acting toward him and approached her; she backed off, idiotically into a corner. "Ron, don't do anything you're going to regret, because I'm not defenceless, you should know that."

"I _thought_ I knew, but you fell into Malfoy's traps twice now. You kissed him in the forest, and then you protected him from me and Harry. He's using you Hermione!" Ron said, Hermione recognised the words, they were similar to what Ron had accused Victor Krum of doing when he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. As Ron got closer to Hermione, she glared at him and jabbed her wand in his chest threateningly.

"_You accuse everyone of using me when I like them better than I like you_!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, only stopping when she realised what she had just said. Tears formed in her eyes, and she finally realised that Blaise had been right all along. Ron grew furious and knocked her wand out of her hand when she was in thought, ramming her back into the corner and pinning her against the wall. "Ron, stop!" she cried, but he tore open her blouse, ignoring her, and made to rip off her trousers when she finally gathered the strength to shove him away from her. Stumbling out of the room, she pulled her shirt together and ran along the corridor, falling against the wall as her tears began to blind her. She could hear Ron's footsteps growing louder as he approached her, without turning around, she tried to run further but his hand grabbed her shoulder tightly and flung her onto the floor of the nearest empty classroom.

"This is for your own good Hermione; you should know who truly care about you," he fell onto his knees, pinning her body onto the floor and kneeling on her arms so she couldn't move. Hermione wriggled until she became exhausted and could hardly breathe with the weight that was on her shoulders. Ron ripped away her blouse and threw it across the room, turning back to her with a frightening look on his face that Hermione had never seen before. His hands squeezed on her stomach and he pulled her hair as he bent down, pressing his lips roughly against hers. Hermione pressed her lips together, trying to shake herself away from him but it was no use, he was too strong for her.

Just as Ron began to unbuckle his belt, someone grabbed the back of his robes and lifted him up, throwing him and sending him tumbling into a desk and chair.

"I'd stop if I were you, Weasley," Ron backed off and Hermione ran into Blaise, his free arm held her close to him whilst his other hand fired a body bind curse at him. Ron fell paralyzed onto the floor as Blaise gave Hermione her shirt and ushered her out of the room and up to her dormitory. "I'll tell Potter where his friend is, and of what he tried to do. You can back the story up later if you want, but I'm guessing you've just figured out something about yourself, and I want you to clear that up first," he said kindly, wiping Hermione's tear-streaked face with one hand. Blaise smiled at her, and Hermione smiled back, Blaise was so kind and protective, just like a big brother. Hermione opened her mouth to thank him, but he shook his head, "save that for later. There's something much more important to be dealt with." Hermione nodded and disappeared inside her dormitory, flinging her bag onto one of the sofas as she sprinted up to Draco's room.

She stood still in the doorway, her blouse still open and traces of tears upon her white cheeks. Draco looked at her curiously, but as he looked closer and saw the tears he stood up and rushed over to her. Hermione ran into his arms and splayed her fingers out on his bare, warm chest. "Hermione...what happened?" she jumped slightly when he called her by her first name, it sent shivers down her spine but it was exciting. She shook her head and he felt her bushy hair tickle his skin. "Hermione..."

"Draco...I love you..." she muttered quietly, hoping that he hadn't heard her, but she felt his body stiffen and she knew he had heard her confession. Draco hardly breathed, and his hands loosened around her body. "I'm sorry..." his grip tightened around her again and he pulled her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers.

"Hermione, I love you too. I'm not afraid anymore. I'd risk everything for you," he admitted, smiling at her. Hermione looked up at him and smiled also, tears welling up in her eyes again. His hand traced up her body and lifted her chin up as he bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, her eyes closed and felt his other hand brushing off her shirt. Hermione pulled away and looked up at him, fear etched in every part of her eyes.

"But...what about your parents? And..._him_," Draco knew exactly who Hermione meant by 'him', he glanced down at his left arm but then smiled at Hermione, carrying on the gentle undressing.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Hermione smiled, and really, truly believed him that time. As Draco lay her on the bed and she felt his warm body lie on top of her, she knew that this time, there would be no regrets. They would be fine.


End file.
